Ea (I/O)
Summary Uses the handle "Ea". One of the "Three Founding Gods of Babylon", Ea is also a member of the said Net RPG's current administrative body, "E-Doc". She is also Ishtar's former friend. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Wadatsumi Megumi, Ea Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 18 years Classification: Human, IC, Shadow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Non-Corporeal, Immortality, Invulnerability, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse level (In meta-form she is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient 'Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * IC (Imaginary Children) - A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level) * Biocomputer - Due to the built-in directly into the brain of a special chip Ea is like a living computer. She needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes her vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking her brain. * Information blasts - Capable of being in cyberspace to create powerful information blast that attack the enemy. This attack is purely informational, any tangible ways to protect useless. * Barriers - Is able to create information barriers that protect against similar attacks. Ea's barrier easily withstands attacks with her comparable opponents. * Shadow - After the death in the real world, Ea has become a shadow who supported by system Enigma. Now she is almost invulnerable (more precisely, vulnerable only for information attacks), but are also forced to submit to those who gave her "second life" (otherwise she will be erased once and for all). * The impact on the mind/soul - Can generate powerful mental attacks. They are invisible and imperceptible. And virtually impossible to defend from them (save only the resistance to such effects). * Meta-existence - Surpassing limitations of the real world, switched to the level where everything is ruled by a mind. In this world of pure information and unrestricted freedom of the structure of any complexity can be created and destroyed by thought alone. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:I/O Category:Neutral Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Humans Category:Resurrection Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 1